How She Fits Into This: An Adalia Story
by IonaDel
Summary: Adalia lives amongst centaurs in the woods. When asked to train Prince Caspian in weaponry, she readily agrees. However, when the High King tries to impose his ideas upon the Narnians, tempers flare and maybe even a bit of romance? Peter/OC/Caspian REDONE


Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia

**Author's Note:**** I have redone this story, and I've decided to insert the original first chapter later on in the story. I figured that you guys needed to get to know Adalia a bit better before I get into Caspian and Peter. **

**I'm putting a link of Adalia on my profile. God Bless!**

**ON TO THE STORY !**

Chapter 1

Adalia's POV

I sat with Trumpkin, my brow furrowed in concentration as I sharpened some of my short-range weapons with Trumpkin's help. "You really need to teach me how to do this properly, Trumpkin." I hissed as the sharpening tool scraped against her finger drawing blood. I looked at Trumpkin cheekily. I was never really graceful. Trumpkin gave a gruff chuckle. "You're just clumsy, that's what!" I glared at him, and hit him playfully on the shoulder and then sighed contentedly. I softly hummed an old tune, and continued to work. "You know Trumpkin, things haven't been the worst they could have so far." "A Telamarine soldier hasn't been sighted for weeks." if you are wondering, the Telmarines are the rats in the Narnians' kitchen. They had overrun the country years ago, and now continued to dominate, killing ruthlessly, and beating the Narnians down. Trumpkin huffed. "Miraz won't wait too long he said, a look of distate crossing his features. My eyes flashed. "Why can't you be positive for once Trumpkin. Always so negative." Trumpkin gave a hard laugh.

"Optimism won't get us anywhere. I mean, what for these tales of the Kings and Queens of Old. They're all rubbish. And Aslan

isn't even around anymore. " My eyes widened, and fear stabbed my heart. I sighed, trying to release the tension building up inside me. This had been happening for a while now. Many Narnians, mostly the dwarves were losing their faith. "You have to have faith, Trumpkin. Aslan will rescue us when he thinks it's necessary. I've read the books. He isn't a tame lion." Trumpkin just huffed, and went back to his work.

Trumpkin, along with Trufflehunter and Pattertwig were my best friends and they kept me company. I especially admired Trufflehunter because he had non-wavering faith and was very practical and no-nonsense. My family, which was comprised of Glenstorm and his family, had taken me in because they had been trusted friends of my parents. When mother and father were on the run from Miraz, I stayed with the centaurs in order to be safe until their return. Unfortunately, my Calormene father, and naiad mother did not return, and Glenstorm's family became my family. That was four years ago, when I was twelve.

Suddenly, I heard shouts and alarms being raised by the other animals. Telmarine soldiers had been spotted a few miles from the forest felling trees. I could hear the squirrels and other creatures scampering to hide as their homes were destroyed. The fear was as it usually is, tense and at times, suffocationg. I could hear mothers shouting warnings to their cubs, all hussling to get inside their homes. I sighed with a sudden realization. "They're getting closer every time." I said, my face becoming somber. It was true. The more trees the Telmarines cut down for their bridge, the closer they came into the woods. I knew that the men were afraid of the woods because of the tree spirits, and it puzzled me to think as to why would they venture any closer to the woods than they had to, much less incurring their wrath by killing them. So I asked Trumpkin, "Why do these soldiers come into the forests if they are afraid?" Trumpkin thought on it, and expression grim, he said "Because Miraz is ruthless. They fear him more than Narnia." I suppose Trumpkin saw my expression for he said, "I know, I hate it too."

Trumpkin had gone out hunting for food with the other dwarfs. They were running out of meat, as well as other provisions. Again. I had argued with them, saying it was too dangerous for them to leave when Telmarines had been spotted just earlier that day. That we could all share. However, they knew that the food shortage was becoming worse in our entire community. Our soils were becoming depleted as well. However, i still did not want them to go. I often saw Narnians leave and never come back. Like my parents. Fear enveloped my heart, as I thought of Trumpkin and the other dwarves never returning, dwindling our numbers as well as our strength. However, I had been assured by Glenstorm that the threat had passed. It did little to help. So now I was in Trufflehunter's home, where he lived with Nikabrik, and Trufflehunter waiting impatiently. Trufflehunter sidled up to me and said, gesturing to the makeshift kitchen, "Since you're here you should make yourself useful Dalia." I was brought out of my reverie as Trufflehunter called me by my pet name. "I'm sorry, what?" I said, coming out of my daze. Trufflehunter just sidled off muttering under his breath about the young ones nowadays, not listening and paying attention. I smiled sheepishly. "Do you need help with the cooking?"

Trufflehunter and I were just finishing cooking the soup when a loud knock sounded on the door. Trufflehunter reared up and sniffed the air, his ears alert. "They're back." Fear and relief wrapped their fingers around my heart at the same time, and I rushed out to meet them.

I ran outside, to be met with a fuming Nikabrik, and cursing from the other dwarves. My thick, long, curly, raven hair obscured my dark-skinned face, which I know was alternating between joy and worry. "What happened?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. I really did not want to treat or suture up any wounds tonight. I had seen enough for them to last me a lifetime. Looking at the hunting group, I knew my wish was not going to be fulfilled tonight, as I saw about two dwarves gasping with pain, one with an arrow in his arm, and another with two arrows puncturing his leg. I was going to be needing my poultice of aloe vera and other herbs tonight. As my eyes became even more attuned to the darkness, I could see the blood flowing freely from the wounds. From the groans of several other dwarves, I knew that there were more injuries. "Get some of them to Zella." I ordered. "I'll take care of the rest."

As some of the dwarfs limped off, my dark eyes searched the faces in the crowd. They landed on the angry Nikabrik who lookes more upset than I've ever seen him and I knew. "Where's Trumpkin!"

**Thanks for reading and review please! Tell me what you like and what I can improve on as well. Thanks again! God Bless!**


End file.
